RA125
Synopsis The episode begins with Yazmyne walking into a large stadium at night with Eevee at her side. Yazmyne proceeds to call out her other five Pokemon, asking them to still be quiet. She has them look around the large stadium which will hold their next major tournament. As they move to look up to the stars in the open space, Yazmyne reminds them of their tourney during the Riau Grand Festival. She admits to her team that she believes she could have won the tournament, but there was no way for her to be prepared for Megumi who stepped up her battling and appeals to new heights. Yazmyne tells them that she thinks she might have gotten arrogant along the way even with the losses. Yazmyne says nothing has changed; she's arrogant because she believes in her Pokemon. However, like in every major tournament she's been in, Yazmyne believes there is one opponent she must face, who will push her to her limit. In Kanto it was Garrett and Savannah though Nick gave her an intense battle. In Riau, Yazmyne admits, there was not a Coordinator she knew she could not overcome if she was creative enough and if she and her Pokemon were determined enough, but Megumi became the force which pushed her and bested her. In terms of gym battles is another story. Her Pokemon are perched to hear and Yazmyne states that the rivals she has made will all push her, but there is one ''she will need to push, and that's the boy she met on her first days in Riau. The next day, Yazmyne reports to the rock field under Edith's Bug group. She greets Dante, who is in the same block as she. Anthony reports to the Flying group at the water field. Rosa and Gordon are on the Ice field with the Psychic group, and Audrey is on the grass battlefield in the Dark group with Michael. The audience is already ready and waiting, and Riau's Champion Aurelius begins the battles. On Yazmyne's rock field, the match-ups have her going in the second battle against Blake. Rosa is against Gavin, and Anthony is against Arnold. Meanwhile, Noxon sits in the stands in Audrey's stadium to support her. On the rock battlefield, Yazmyne is battling second in her group, and she is slated to battle Emily, who was a competitor during the Aster Discharge. Yazmyne calls out Aerodactyl whom she trusts to lead her to her first victory in the tournament. Emily calls out a Charizard, one more powerful and seasoned than Noxon's newly evolved Charizard. Aerodactyl opens the battle with the jaws of Thunder Fang, and Charizard counters with Dragon Claw. Charizard unleashes a Flamethrower that Aerodactyl blocks with his rock wings. Charizard subsequently charges in with Dragon Claw, and Aerodactyl meets Charizard with his own Dragon Claw and they clash several times. Aerodactyl proves naturally faster and gets in a solid position to ram Charizard with Iron Head. Charizard takes the hit, but remains steady enough to latch onto Aerodactyl then blast him away with Flamethrower. Charizard resumes flight and dives toward Aerodactyl with Flare Blitz. Yazmyne commands Hyper Beam, and Aerodactyl fires his massive attack that collides with Charizard for an explosion. Before the dust settles, both Aerodactyl and Charizard shoot up into the sky, damaged from the impact but both still able to battle. The pair of draconic Pokemon clash once more with Dragon Claws until they are both locked in a power struggle. Charizard takes the chance to land a point black Flamethrower as it did prior. Aerodactyl endures the attack and will not let go of Charizard. He uses Thunder Fang at point black range and his powerful jaws electrify Charizard in a super-effective blow. Yazmyne urges Aerodactyl to end the battle, and Aerodactyl slashes Charizard once more to send it crashing to the boulders and unable to battle. Aerodactyl roars in victory as he takes Yazmyne to the qualifying rounds. In Rosa's battle, she competes against Gavin on the ice field, their's is the third match-up. Rosa has Sudowoodo against Gavin's Marowak in a type disadvantage. Marowak assaults Sudowoodo with Bone Rush. Sudowoodo endures several attacks before stomping the ground with Bulldoze. Gavin has Marowak maintain its pressure with Bone Rush, but Sudowoodo merely keeps his arms up to defend before using Bulldoze. Rosa's strategy reveals itself when Sudowoodo no longer needs to defend itself. Marowak is so slow that Sudowoodo can just naturally dodge. Marowak begins to use Focus Energy, glowing white hot to set up a critical hit. Rosa takes advantage of the openins and commands Wood Hammer. Sudowoodo's arms glow bright green, and he smashes Marowak into the ground twice. Sudowoodo doesn't suffer any damage due to its Rock Head ability. The two super-effective blows prove too much for Marowak, who is declared unable to battle. Rosa advances to the qualifying rounds. On the grass field, Anthony has Manectric against Arnold's Tauros. Both Pokemon are worn out, evenly matched. When Tauros attacks with Double Edge, Manectric intercepts with a Flamethrower, which ultimately burns Tauros. The attack proves critical, triggering Tauros's Ability, Anger Point, giving him a maximum increase in power. Tauros prepares to use all that power with Giga Impact. Anthony, however, stuns Tauros and his trainer, when he has Manectric Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric to the amazement of the crowd. Tauros continues to attack, but Manectric blasts Tauros with Charge Beam. Manectric's massive boost in offense singes Tauros who collapses unable to battle. Anthony advances to the next round. Audrey is shown looking to end one of the nighttime sessions. She had her Pikachu jump from her side and onto the field, and she's battling a girl, Daria, who has called out her Gengar, fitting the darkness of the arena. Audrey orders Pikachu to dash with Quick Attack. Gengar stays in place as Pikachu passes through it, for Quick Attack is a Normal-Type move. However, Pikachu turns right back around and swipes Gengar with an unexpected Iron Tail. Yazmyne joins Noxon in the stands during the match, and believes Audrey picked up some great tactics from watching the Grand Festival. Noxon agrees that she performed a great contest tactic. Daria isn't happy that she fell for a Audrey's fake out. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt as Gengar flattens its body to move under Pikachu and dodge the attack. Gengar uses Shadow Ball, blasting Pikachu back. Gengar tries to use another Shadow Ball but Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the Shadow Ball, hitting it back with extra speed an power. Shadow Ball then blows on Gengar for a super-effective hit. While Gengar is disoriented, Pikachu tries to use a Thunderbolt but Gengar uses Double Team to completely surround Pikachu. Gengar uses Shadow Ball, blasting the Electric-Type once more. Pikachu remains standing and uses Thunderbolt to hit all the fakes but the real one jumps back and floats in the air with its Levitate Ability. Gengar begins using a barrage of Shadow Punch attacks. Pikachu burrows in the ground with Dig to dodge. Gengar scours the field searching for Pikachu until he bursts up and lands a powerful Iron Tail, sending Gengar crashing into the grass. Pikachu then fires a Thunderbolt that renders Gengar unable to battle, giving Audrey the win. Following the battle, Audrey leaps into Noxon's arms, asking how she did. Noxon gently pushes Audrey back, saying she and Pikachu were amazing. Yazmyne compliments all of Audrey's intelligent tactics, especially the way she used Gengar's attacks against it. Audrey says that she's not qualified to be a Coordinator, but she has learned a lot by watching contests as she cheers for Noxon. Audrey proposes they all get dinner before the next day's matches, but Eevee and Pikachu have run off. And they must now search for the mischievous Pokemon. On the second day of the preliminary rounds, Michael debuts on the grass field; Dante on the rock field and Gordon on the ice field. Michael leads his tourney with his first Pokemon, Feraligatr. Dante chooses Mienfoo, and Gordon selects Druddigon. Michael faces a Froslass; Dante is against a Shedinja, and Gordon is against a Heracross. The matches begin. Ferligatr begins by launching surge of Blizzard, but Snorlax absorbs the attack unharmed, assisted by its Thick Fat ability. Snorlax then releases multiple Shadow Balls. Feraligatr is ready is knocks them all away with Shadow Claw. Snorlax then leaps its large body into the air and smashes Feraligatr with Body Slam. Meanwhile, Mienfoo against Shedinja doesn't bode well for the Fighting-Type. Shedinja opens the affair with an Aerial Ace that Mienfoo cannot dodge. Shedinja follows with Shadow Ball and punches away the attack. Dante doesn't give Mienfoo any direct attack commands. Yazmyne watches in the stands, knowing Mienfoo only has one attack that can win him this battle. Shedinja uses Sand Attack next, scooping dirt from the rock battle field to blind Mienfoo. Shedinja then blasts Mienfoo with Shadow Ball. On the ice field. Gordon and Druddigon start their battle with Dragon Rage, which Heracross matches with Pin Missible. Druddigon and Heracross proceed to collide with Dragon Claw and Megahorn. Megahorn boasts much more natural power, and Heracross sends Druddigon crashing into a boulder of ice. Heracross follows with Pin Missile, sending streaks crashing down on Druddigon in an explosion. The episode ends before the smoke settles, and all three of Yazmyne's remaining rivals are in a bind. Major Events *The Middlemist Conference begins *Yazmyne, Rosa, Anthony, and Audrey win their preliminary battles and advance to the qualifying rounds *Michael, Dante, and Gordon begin their preliminary battles Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Michael *Rosa *Dante *Anthony *Gordon *Emily *Blake *Matthew *Ray *Gavin *Derek *Havi *Arnold *Dean *Vince *Florence *Other Compeitiors *Audience Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Yazmyne's) *Kirlia (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquil (Yazmyne's) *Bisharp (Rosa's) *Manectric (Anthony's; Mega Evolves) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Sneasel (Gordon's) Competitors' *Charizard *Marowak *Tauros *Gengar *Snorlax *Shedinja *Heracross Trivia *All Pokemon used by miscelleneous Trainers are featured in Round 7 of the Orre Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference Category:Riau Adventures